Undo it
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: Draco and Hermione are going out...but someone is ruining Hermione's realationship. Songfic, song by Carrie Underwood.


**A/N: Hey everyone! So you are probably wondering (if you read my story 'Marriage Bond) why I am writing another story instead of writing a new chapter, well when I have a writers block I like Songfics so here is my newest one. This one is a not a Dramione. I have done some many of Draco and Hermione ending up together I decided to have him get the bad end of the stick this time. Sorry for those who thought his was a Love Dramione. Anyhoo, this story couldn't have been so beautiful without the beta-ing of the lovely Evol Love. I love you girl! Thanks so much! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter yet, though I am brewing up some polyjuice potion right now so ask me in a month and I will say yes. All I need is Jk's hairs...**

**Or the song. This song is sung by Carrie Underwood, so she has copyrights.  
**

Hermione was walking down a corridor when she heard giggling in a classroom.

She sighed. 'Probably some fourth years having fun' she thought. She knocked

on the door, wanting them to know she was coming so she wouldn't see anything

she didn't want to, and opened it. Inside was not some fourth years. Inside was

Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Hermione gasped and asked her boyfriend, "Draco! What is this?"

Draco looked down.

"'Mione. This isn't what you think. I am sorry."

Hermione's eye stung with tears she refused to let fall. "Draco, meet me in the common room. Now."

As Hermione walked out of the room she thought, 'This is the third time now.

I love him so much…..but this has got to stop.'

Hermione sat on the couch waiting. An hour went by. Hermione was starting to

get mad. Suddenly Draco walked in with a goofy grin on his face. He looked

over and stopped. "Hermione."

Hermione stood and walked up to him. "Is that a hicky?" She asked, pointing

to his neck.

Draco covered it with his hand. "Hermione. Come on. Like I would screw

Astoria over you."

"So what you were doing?" Hermione's voice was getting higher and higher,

shriller and shriller.

Draco cursed. "Um…look…what I meant was…."

"You know what? Draco, I am tired of this bullcrap. I should've known that

this was all a lie. That something wasn't right. I should have left the first time

I caught you with her, but I let it slide." Hermione turned around.

_I should have known by the way you passed me by_

_There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right_

_I should have walked, but I never had the chance_

_Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

Draco reached out and grabbed her arm. "Hermione, what are you saying? Are

you blaming me? You aren't that perfect either."

Hermione pulled her arm away from his touch. She shook her head.

"No, I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid tricks. I only

wish my life was the way it was before you stepped in it."

_Now I only have myself to blame_

_For falling for your stupid games_

_I wish my life could be_

_The way it was before I saw your face_

She walked backwards towards the door. "You stole all my happiness and you

have made me cry so many times. Now I want to undo it. So guess what Malfoy-we

are so done." And she left.

_You stole my happy,you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it,you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

The next day Hermione went through all her pictures and memories of her time

with Draco. She picked up the picture of them dancing at the Christmas party.

She had spent hours picking the right frame for this one. She took it out of

the frame and flicked her wand. It wadded up in a ball of flames. 'Good-bye'

she thought with a smile.

She dropped a huge trash back full of clothes and pictures in the

trash. She didn't even look back.

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame_

_And I never say your name and I never will_

_And all your things, well I threw them in the trash_

_And I'm not even sad_

On her way to lunch Draco grabbed her and pulled her into a classroom.

"Hermione. Please, come back. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Hermione smirked, "Now you care? The moment I leave you start to care. Ha!

You only have yourself to blame now for playing all those games. You are and

forever going to be the same. A player and a lying bastard and you will never change."

Draco stepped back like she punched him, "Look. I'm trying to fix this. Just

come back, okay?"

_Now you only have yourself to blame_

_For playing all those stupid games_

_You're always gonna be the same_

_And, oh no, you'll never change_

"Not a chance." Hermione stepped closer to him, making Draco step back. "You

took me for a ride but I want to undo it. I'd like my heart back since you

captured it. I'm starting to see you for everything you lack. You put me

through this and nothing will make it better. I'm undoing it."

"Hermione!" Draco yelled, "I bought you a god damn ring! I saw you in my

future." He was whispering now, "Baby, please come back to me."

Hermione shook her head and smiled a sad smile

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

Now Hermione stepped back, "I'm sorry Draco. You want my future but you can't

have it. I am still trying to erase your touch on my past. I need it to be

gone, and soon." Tears were running down her face now. 'This is it' she

thought. "Goodbye Draco." She turned and ran from the room. She could hear him yelling her name one last time.

_You want my future, you can't have it_

_I'm still trying to erase you from my past_

_I need you gone so fast_

You stole my happy, you made me cry

Took the lonely and took me for a ride

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

Years later, Hermione was getting ready to walk down the aisle, her redhead

prince waiting for her. She took a deep breath and began the walk. 'Almost

there' she thought happily when something caught the corner of her eye. She

turned ever so slightly to see what it was. It was Draco Malfoy. He looked at

her and mouthed 'I'm so sorry'. She looked at him for a second longer before

shaking her head and walking to Ron.

After the ceremony Draco came up to her and asked her to dance. She

reluctantly said yes. After the song ended Hermione pulled away and turned

to leave. Draco grabbed her gently. "Hermione…you were right. I blew it and

put you through hell. I hope one day you can forgive me."

Hermione took back her arm and walked away. 'There is no chance for that,

Malfoy. You undid it.'

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_


End file.
